Sabrina Grimm and the Poison Apple
by SabrinaGrimm
Summary: This has a lot of Puckabrina. What happens when Moth gets out of prison? This is the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with a twist involving Sabrina G., Puck, and Moth.
1. My Snow White Hair

**(A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it.)**

Sabrina woke up with the sun beaming onto her face. She had slept in later than she usually would because it was a Saturday. She did not check for any pranks because there had not been any for a while.

It had been two years, 4 months, and 5 days (she had been keeping track) since she had started dating The Trickster King. He had had blonde hair that had streaks of gold in it. He had green eyes, the kind you could get lost in. She especially liked his mischievous grin.

As she stepped into the bathroom to take her daily shower, she saw an unfamiliar reflection in the mirror. She saw a girl who had ebony hair. She screamed so loud that Granny ran to the bathroom in her robe and slippers with her trusty axe. Behind her frail old Granny, Sabrina could see the mischievous grin that she learned to love, but at the moment hated.

PPOV

Her face was priceless. I had forgotten how much I loved to prank her. She screamed at me " What did you do, I thought you were done with this", I responded " I wanted to see what you would look like with black hair, I love it" Then I bent down and kissed her, luckily she kissed me back meaning that she forgave me. She then told me to get out because she had to shower.

I dreamily left the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen table, but snapped out of the haze when I smelled the old ladies delicious food. Today she made red ink pasta with lava sauce. Though it was not the usual breakfast food I still ate it.

I didn't finish my breakfast because I wanted to save some for Sabrina. Marshmallow was stuffing her face and had almost finished all of the pasta and sauce. She looked up at me and said "Are you going to finish that", I replied " I'm saving some for Sabrina." She bit her palm, a habit I knew she would never get over.

I looked up to see the prettiest girl in the world making her way down the staircase.

SPOV

Puck was looking at me very strangely. He just kept staring. I looked over to Daphne to see biting her palm. All of the sudden. Puck stood up and gave me the most wonderful kiss. He then stepped away and said " You didn't slap me", and I replied "Just shut up and kiss me."

**(A/N: Hey hope you guys liked the first chapter of my story. Please review. I will take your thoughts into account . Thanks )**


	2. The Huntsman

**(A/N: I know the first chapter was full of fluff, but that is how I write. The characters will be OOC because I need to make them like the characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.)**

Sabrina was unable to sleep so she decided to take a walk. The war was over so there was no risk. Her ebony hair shimmered in the moonlight. It had been two days since Puck had dyed her hair, but it still hadn't faded out. As she walked through the woods she could see the sun rise and hear the birds cherp. She loved that sound, it was so beautiful.

As she walked she saw one of Puck's pixies. She saw that the pixie was unable to fly, so she tried to help it. As she nursed the pixie back to health a figure snuck up behind her. As she saw the shadow loom over her she turned to it to see that it was Mustardseed. He had a knife in his hand and he was ready to strike, but when he looked at Sabrina he couldn't. He thought about how sad Daphne would be ( he secretly had a crush on Daphne.)

Frozen with fear, Sabrina couldn't fight back. All of the sudden Musterseed dropped the knife and began to cry. "I am so sorry Sabrina." Mustardseed sobbed.

"But why" Sabrina replied.

"Moth is out of prison. She wants revenge. Tatiana told her about you and puck. She asked me to kill you and then bring her back your heart. You can't go back to your house, that is the first place she would go. Run, run, run."

SPOV

I ran. I didn't look back. ididn't know where to go. Almost everybody in Ferryport Landing hated me. There was only one place I could go. It wasn't a smart idea, but it was the only place I thought of. Baba yaga.

**(A/N: Please review. I will try take all of your thoughts and put them into my writing. I am ready for constructive critism. Sorry this chapter was short.)**


	3. To Baba Yaga's I Go

Sabrina knew her way through the woods pretty well, but tonight she couldn't seem to. Everywhere she went she felt like something was following her, watching her, or ready to pop out at her. Everything was so hectic that she hit her head on a tree and passed out.

When she woke up she found pixies all around her. They led her to Baba Yaga's house( that is not really the word for it, but she didn't know what to call it. It was more like a thing).

As Sabrina walked done the path made of human bones she realized that she had forgotten the gifts for Baba Yaga's guardians, but as she got to the point where they were supposed to be they were not there. As she walked up the steps she could see that nobody was home, but just to make sure she stuck her head in.

SPOV

As I stuck my head in I called "Hello is anybody home" (I know that was a stupid thing to say). There was no response.

When I finally built up the courage to put my whole body inside the house/thing I could feel a tingly sensation. This meant that there was magic in the house/thing, which wasn't so surprising since Baba Yaga was the most powerful witch in town.

I was so tired that I decided to sleep on Baba Yaga's bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Before I got into the bed I made sure that there wasn't anytype of human or animal body part, organ, or bones. It looked like a regular bed and it felt like one to. I went into a deep slumber.


	4. First Comes Love

"Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Daphne sung.

"Shut up Marshmallow, I'm sleeping. Wait, what?" Puck spoke wiping the crust out of his eyes.

"Sabrina didn't sleep in our room tonight. Wasn't she with you?" Daphne spoke.

"No she wasn't, I have to go find her."

"Wait, you can't leave. We have to go tell Granny."Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get the door, you get the old lady."Puck called. When he got to the door he was shocked to see who was there.

"Mustarseed, what are you doing here."Puck said confused.

"MOTH IS OUT OF PRISON!"Musterseed said out of breath.

"WHAT!" Puck and Daphne screamed in unison.

"She wants revenge. She is going to kill Sabrina."Mustarseed was no longer out of breath and was able to speak normally.

"Mustarseed where is Sabrina? I said where is Sabrina?" Puck urgently asked Mustarseed. Mustarseed didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME MUSTARSEED." Puck yelled.

"I don't know, ok" Mustarseed answered. Daphne stood in the background in shock watching the fight go on. Mustarseed then realized that Daphne was in the room. He walked over to her and kissed her on the hand. Daphne began to blush.

"Hello Daphne, you look ravishing." Mustarseed said dreamily. Daphne blushed even more.

"Ok, now that you got that over with lets get back to the topic of Sabrina." Puck said.

"I have no idea where she is, I already told you that. All I did was tell her to run."

"You saw her."Puck said angrily."You know we're not even gonna talk about this right now. I am going to look for Sabrina." Before any one could stop him he was out the door and then he was flying away.


	5. I'll Eat You

Baba Yaga walked down her path way not thinking anything was wrong, but when she got to the door and saw it was ajar she got her majic wand and made her way through the house. She checked every room to make sure nobody was home. When she got to her room she saw a sleeping figure, but she could not see the figure's face. From behind she thought that it was Snow White, but she was still unsure due to the odd clothing the figure was wearing.

As Baba Yaga stepped into the room she stepped on a creaky floor board. This woke up the sleeping figure. Once Baba Yaga saw the figures face she knew exactly who it was.

"Sabrina Grimm, didn't I tell you the last time you were in here I would eat you if you ever came into my house again." Baba Yaga cackled. Sabrina's instinct was to run, but before she could run Baba Yaga cast a spell on Sabrina that made her freeze.

"I will leave right now if you just take this spell off of me." Sabrina said nervously.

"You think you can pull some wool over my eyes."

"There is no wool in this room though." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart allec."

"Please just let me stay here for a little while."

"Why should I let you stay here."

"For one Moth is trying to kill me. Two you are friends with my Granny and you owe her a favor."

"Fine, but if you make me angry I will eat you."


	6. What a Juicy Apple

"Remember don't let any come in and do not go out. And don't touch anything." Baba Yaga said. It had been a couple of days since Baba Yaga found Sabrina inside her home. She had grown to like Sabrina. She found that Sabrina was good at guarding things, so she made Sabrina her guard. With the current events though Baba Yaga guarded Sabrina.

"I won't. See you tomorrow." Sabrina lied. Once Sabrina knew that Baba Yaga was gone she grabbed a wand and went outside to practice. She knew she wasn't supposed to use magic, but she couldn't help it.

She started hitting trees and causing mayhem in the secluded area. She then heard a voice she knew very well.

"Honey, you know you are not supposed to use magic." Granny said in her sweet voice. Sabrina ran to her grandmother and gave her big warm hug. Thinking that it was ok to bring Granny into the house, Sabrina brought her inside.

"Honey, I brought you an apple."Granny said in a sweet voice.

"Oh thank you Granny, I'll eat it later."

"Oh no you should eat it now. You wouldn't want a juicy apple to go to waste."

"You're right, I'll eat it now." Sabrina took a big bite of the apple and then went into a deep sleep. Before she fell into the sleep she could hear a familiar voice.

"Now I can finally have Pucky-poo!" Moth said in her high piched voice.


	7. What a Beauty

PPOV

What is she doing here. I mean everything was going great and then she had to come back into my life and ruin everything.

"Hi Pucky Poo. I've missed you."

"Hello Moth. Funny seeing you hear."

"Oh, you make me laugh." She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was wet and slobbrey, nothing like the kisses Sabrina gives me. I pulled away as quickly as possible.

"I have a girlfriend Moth." I said.

"Not any more." She giggled.

"What did you do to her." I said wearily.

"Oh, I did nothing. But Granny Relda did something." She then giggiled, but this one was more devious.

(***********************************************************************)

Baba Yaga came home to a horrible sight. Sabrina was on the floor, just lying there. An apple with a bite taken out of it lay inches away from her hand.

Baba Yaga couldn't find the strenghth to bury Sabrina. As I said before she had learned to love her. So instead of burrying her she placed Sabrina in a golden coffin and put a spell on the coffin. She placed it outside her house and Sabrina had become the new guard of the house.


End file.
